yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Dino Rabbit
Dino Rabbit, also known as Evolzar Rabbit or Guide Rabbit, focuses on using "Rescue Rabbit" and "Tour Guide from the Underworld" to summon "Sabersaurus" and "Kabazauls" from your deck to Xyz Summon into Rank 4 monsters. The common choices would be "Evolzar Laggia" with its effect to negate any spell, trap and summons your opponent play and "Evolzar Dolkka" with its effect to negate up to 2 monster effects. "Tour Guide from the Underworld" lets you have access to rank 3 monsters such as "Leviair the Sea Dragon" to recycle banished "Rescue Rabbits", "Number 17: Leviathan Dragon" for a beatstick and "Wind-Up Zenmaines" for a destructive wall. Cards Monsters * Rescue Rabbit - The main card of the deck, you can use Rescue Rabbit to banish itself and summon two Normal type Dinosaur monsters from your deck to instantly get an Evolzar Xyz Monster. * Tour Guide from the Underworld - Another one of the main card of the deck, Tour Guide allows you to summon a Rank 3 monster instantly with no loss in card advantage, the most common choice would to be go into Leviair the Sea Dragon, Number 17: Leviathan Dragon and Wind-Up Zenmaines. * Sangan - Searches Rescue Rabbit, Tour Guide from the Underworld, Neo-Spacian Grand Mole, Maxx "C" and Effect Veiler Can be summoned via Tour Guide. * Sabersaurus - The main Dinosaur of the deck, can be summoned by Rescue Rabbit for a Xyz monster. Can also be used as a beatstick when needed. * Kabazauls - See Sabersaurus. * Jurrac Guaiba - Provides another way to go into Laggia and Dolkka, the common meta is full of small monsters such as Tour Guide, Inzektors and Wind-Ups so getting its effect off is pretty easy. Combos well with Forbidden Lance. * Hydrogeddon - See Jurrac Guaiba. * Maxx "C" - Adds draw power. Counters decks focused on Special Summoning such as Wind-Ups. * Effect Veiler - Counters popular decks such as Inzektors and Wind-Ups. * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole - Grand Mole is a soultion to all kinds of threats such as Wind-Up Zenmaines, Stardust Dragon and Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En. Combos well with Forbidden Lance * Thunder King Rai-Oh - Popular tech choice, due to excessive Xyz Summoning and searching effects routine in today's Metagame . Can also shut down entire decks. Spells * Forbidden Lance - The main spell of the deck, it fills out on a lot of weakness the deck has. It can protect your Evolzar Laggia from any spell and traps meant as baits so you can save your negation effect for something bigger. It can also be your out to beatsticks with over 2400 attack. Also lets you get your Jurrac Guaiba and Neo-Spacian Grand Mole's effects off. * Soul Taker - Since the rise in popularity of Chaos Dragon and Hero Beat, this card has started to replace Smashing Ground as a single monster removal card. Due to the life point gain it can cause problem cards such as Elemental Hero - The Shining and Lightpulsar Dragon to miss the timing and not get their effects off. Since Dino Rabbit is an extremely fast deck the life point gain doesn't matter very much. * Gold Sarcophagus - Can search out important cards in the deck such as Rescue Rabbit, Tour Guide from the Underworld, Pot of Avarice and Heavy Storm. Recently it has shown less use because the card is a bit slow against fast decks such as Inzektor and Wind-Up. * Pot of Avarice - Can recycle your Vanilla Dinosaurs, Tour Guide and Guaiba for more XYZ summoning. Traps * Fiendish Chain - This card is a very popular tech choice in today's meta, it can counter Dino Rabbit, Inzektor and Wind-Up, which are the current tier 1 decks. * Bottomless Trap Hole - Can banish pesky monsters such as Thunder King Rai-Oh, Number 39: Utopia and Ally of Justice Catastor. * Dimensional Prison - Serves as a similar purpose as Bottomless Trap Hole, except it can banish cards that can dodge destructive effects such as Stardust Dragon and Wind-Up Zenmaines. Can also banish Sangan. * Macro Cosmos - This card can single handily shut down Chaos Dragons, Mermails, Inzektors and Dark Worlds, with some damage done to Wind-Ups and Hero Beat. Since most Dino-Rabbit decks do not relying on Graveyard-related cards, it's a perfect tech choice. * Starlight Road - Counter against mass-destruction effects such as Dark Hole and Heavy Storm, especially the latter since most Dino-Rabbit decks are running large Trap lineup for heavy control elements. * Soul Drain - Counter against recently-popular Atlantean-Mermail decks and any floater-based decks. Decklist Category: Deck Type Weaknesses Although this deck is very powerful both in control and power, it is not without its drawbacks. With the announcement of Fast-Effects Timing rule many traps can stop Rescue Rabbit's effect. Compulsory Evacuation Device can stop Rescue Rabbit the moment it's summoned. Effect Veiler can now stop first turn Evolzar plays since Effect Veiler will activate in response to Rescue Rabbit's Normal Summon. Even though Rabbit can still Banish himself for Cost, the effect negation of Veiler will still "follow" Rabbit and no monsters will be brought out. Snowman Eater can be used to destroy Evolzar Laggia without any loss in advantage, it can also destroy every non-Xyz monsters that Dino Rabbit decks may utilize. Chain Disappearance can be used to banish Tour Guide From the Underworld or Rescue Rabbit (albeit this can be easily mitigated by Leviair). Since the Evolzars have a maximum ATK of 2400, any Decks that can throw large number of recurring-beatsticks with ATK of 2500 or more can also threatening for this Deck. Popularity-wise, Chaos Dragon is the most prominent, but Malefic decks are harder to handle, due to Malefic Cyber End Dragon's 4000 ATK that not even Forbidden Lance capable of handling it. Skill Drain also become absolutely disastrous in this matchup, due to it can render any Evolzar effects useless, in addition to several monsters that Dino Rabit decks uses, such as Spirit Reaper and Tour Guide From the Underworld. Due to this deck's heavy-Trap elements, Royal Decree makes an excellent silver bullet against this deck. Rivalry of Warlords also ensures that no Evolzars can be Xyz Summoned at all. Notes Other searcher cards, like Deep Diver, Category:Deck Type